The Enigma
by HopefulMe
Summary: "Regelus always knew that one day Sirius would leave, he just never imagined that he would be left behind."


**Title: **The Enigma

**Summary: **"Regelus always knew that one day Sirius would leave, he just never imagined that he would be left behind."

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **None

**Genre:** Family & Hurt/Comfort

**Warning: **-

**AN:** _This is my submission for the Women's Tennis. _

_Participants will play one opponent at a time. This one is instant elimination. Players have one week to write and submit their stories. Must write about the Black family, anyone who has/once had the last name of Black counts._

The Black brothers were used to getting attention. With being the heirs of the Black fortune, attention was pretty hard to escape. The media were always trying to figure them out, trying to get inside their heads so that they could pride themselves with knowing exactly how the two brothers worked. They looked upon Sirius as the Casanova of the family. And why would they not?

In every image they had of him since the day he turned fifteen his brown eyes sparkled mischievously. His grin were crooked and he always allowed his long hair to hang loosely around his face in a way to annoy his parents. He was the enigma of the family, according the press, this only showed how little they really you could call one of the brothers easy to predict, Sirius would be the one. He never did what people expected him too, so naturally he did what they didn't expect him to do.

Regelus hummed lightly to himself as his older brother ran around his room throwing things aimlessly at the floor. At the age of sixteen Sirius really hadn't changed. His long hair were put back in a knot, some curls hanging down by his face as he cursed under his breath. No one expected him to react to his parents cruelty this way, no one expected him to run away from them. Yet Regelus knew that in a few hours, his brother would no longer be there.

Regelus was the real enigma of the family. You could read Sirius like a open book and he always told people how he felt, due to being so overly confident about his own emotions. Regelus on the other hand, preferred to stay silent. He was a good listener, good at caring for other people. But when they wanted to help him, with anything really, he closed of and acted as if he had no problems in the world.

The young boy sat on his big bed, his dark hair were hanging loosely, surrounding his face. He looked down on the ground with his hands firmly placed underneath his thighs. He could hear Sirius cursing as he went through his entire room looking for things to bring with him. The younger brother looked up from the floor, looking at Sirius as he paced the room. The anger was almost fuming off of him, and he looked as if he wanted to destroy something.

"Where are you going?" Regelus asked softly.

Sirius looked up at him, with a mask of shock on his face as if he had completely forgotten that his younger brother was even there.

"To James I suppose," he replied casually as he leaned up against the wall behind him, swaying on his feet for a while before finally falling to the floor with a thud.

He leaned his elbows against his knees, for a moment resting his head in the palm of his hands.

"Why do you have to leave Sirius?" Regelus asked.

He watched for a moment as a mask of pain came across Sirius face, though it only lasted for a moment and then it was gone once more.

"Because I'll die if I stay here," he said viciously, he had never lied to his brother, and he wasn't going to start doing that now either. "I am tired of their pureblood mania and their fixation with what parents you have. Don't you ever get tired of it? Don't you ever wish that we could have been born into a normal family where people could just back off us?"

Regelus tilted his head to the right, pondering Sirius words for a moment. He could see the hope in his brothers face get smaller and more insignificant the longer it took for him to respond. Once it had died completely Regelus allowed himself to shake his head was the truth, he never understood why Sirius had such a problem doing what his parents told him to. They thought that purebloods were worth more than others, then just agree with them?

"I never understood why you felt the need to go against their beliefs," Regelus finally told him, with a shrug.

Sirius didn't react, he merely looked at Regelus, pain flashing across his face as he realised that he had completely lost his brother to them. If he had left earlier, than maybe they would have had a chance. Maybe Regelus would have been able to grow up as a normal boy, but now, it was too late.

"I should go Regelus," he said as he stood up, looking around at the room he had grown up in he felt no connection to it anymore.

When he was younger it had been his sanctuary, it had been the place which had saved him from multiple parties he had no desire to go to. It had saved him from his parents, and from the rest of the Black family.

"But I haven't packed a bag yet," Regelus said with a small voice.

Sirius looked at him for a moment, his eyes going bigger in confusion and he opened his mouth several times, surely he couldn't think that. Sirius took his own bag, which were now filled with clothes and the items that he knew he would need, at least until he could replace them. He took his broom and walked over to the window, trying his best to avoid Regelus hurt eyes until it was no longer possible. The moment he opened the window he looked at Regelus whom had his feet hanging just milimeters above the floor as if he was ready to start running and jumping after Sirius if needed.

"Your not coming with me kid," Sirius said, the silence between them said it all and the single tear that ran down Regelus cheek was the deal-sealer for Sirius.

He pushed himself of the ground, not even saying goodbye as he left.

For a moment Regelus only sat there, once he could move again he ran towards the window. Even in the darkness he could see his brother flying away from the Black mansion. Sirius had always been the easy one to read, Regelus on the other hand was harder to understand.

If someone had seen the scene, no one would understand why Regelus weren't crying. Why he weren't screaming for Sirius to come back, why he weren't telling his parents that Sirius had run away. No one would understand, that Regelus had always known that this would happen.

Regelus always knew that one day Sirius would leave, he just never imagined that he would be left behind.

**THE END**


End file.
